


Late Night Chat

by queen_weaboo



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_weaboo/pseuds/queen_weaboo
Summary: Persephone texts Hades and wants to talk... in person. Turns out, she has something very important to tell him.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	Late Night Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Just my take on what would happen when Persephone tells Hades about Apollo.
> 
> CW: Mentions of rape and sexual assault

_Buzz Buzz_.

Hades’ eyes open slowly to meet his phone lighting up on his nightstand. What time is it? 3:45 in the morning. He had gotten into bed around 1:00 in the morning, fully knowing that he wouldn’t fall asleep. It’s always been hard for him to get any sleep at all, and that’s only been amplified lately. But he was glad for the distraction; he’d rather do anything than keep trying to sleep.

  
Hades reached out to grab his phone and his hand stopped half way across his nightstand. Who would be texting him at this hour? Could be one of his brothers, out partying and encouraging him to come with them. Hecate? No, why would she need him? Minthe… He didn’t have the energy to deal with her right now. But if he didn’t text her back, he’d get shit for it tomorrow.

  
Hades sighs and closes the distance between his hand and his phone. When he brings it to his face, he sees a name he wouldn’t have suspected in one hundred years. Persephone. He shoots up from his mattress and covers his mouth with one hand, while gripping his phone tightly with the other. He hadn’t even read the message yet, and his heart was pounding. She really made him feel like a young fool again… That precious little pink goddess. He composed himself and unlocked his phone to read her message.

_i’m sorry it’s late… i hope you’re awake._   
_can we talk?_

Another typing bubble appeared below her messages, but disappeared after a moment. Hades stared at the messages for a good minute before thinking of a reply. He looks down at Cerberus, who was now fully awake.  
“Okay. Let’s weigh our options.” He says aloud, gesturing for his dog to hop onto the bed with him. “I could go see Persephone,” Cerberus’ tail wagged wildly. “But if Minthe finds out she’ll have my head.” His dog’s tail stopped wagging at the mention of Minthe. They never got along very well.

  
“But… This must be very important. Why would she text me at this time if it wasn’t?” Hades runs a hand through his hair, back to staring at Persephone’s messages. “Maybe she just wants to talk to anyone? Why doesn’t she talk to Artemis?”

As though Persephone heard his question, she sent another message.

_i have to talk to you about something_

“Me?!” He said loudly, startling a now dozing Cerberus. “Sorry, puppy.” He patted the dog’s head. “What could she possibly need to talk to me about…?”

  
He touches his fingers to the phone keyboard, typing out a reply.

  
_Of course, Persephone. Do you want me to call you?_

Hades brought a hand to his mouth again, this time biting his nails while waiting for the three small dots to turn into a message.

_i’d rather see you in person. if possible…_

Hades concealed his excitement in a closed-mouth yell so as not to wake his sleeping hellhound. What does she want to do in person? What could it be that she can’t say… or do… over the phone?

  
“Come on now, don’t think like that.” Hades whispered, reminding himself to keep his mind clean. Wasn’t she part of that eternal maidenhood club or whatever? Nevertheless, she wanted to see him in person.

_Now, little goddess? It’s awfully late._

_i know, i’m sorry. but if you can?_

This must be important, if it’s something worth texting him about at almost four in the morning. Something that she wants to tell him in person.

_Of course I can. But, where would we meet? You can’t drive._

_artemis isn’t here. she won’t be back until tomorrow night_

Hades’ heart skipped a beat. He’d be alone… with Persephone… at Artemis’ house. Everything about it felt so taboo and thrilling. But again, it was just to talk! This was important to Persephone! Come on, Hades. Get your mind out of the gutter.

_Okay. I’m on my way._

~~~

  
Hades pulled up to Artemis’ house, glancing around before getting out of his car. Rarely anyone follows him if he’s out at this time, but he can never be too careful when it comes to Persephone. He doesn’t want her to end up on the cover of another tabloid, does he?

  
He steps out of his car, locks it, and quickly and quietly makes his way up the path to the front door. Should he knock? Is that too aggressive? Ring the doorbell? Send a text? Or-

  
Before Hades can think too hard, the door cracks open. Persephone peeks around the door, a small smile curling the corners of her mouth as she opens the door all the way to greet him.

  
She’s wearing her PJs: a yellow tank top and a pair of pink sweats. How could she be so radiant, even now, after not being able to sleep all night? Her hair is long… She’s been worrying.

  
“Hi… Hades.” Persephone moves aside for him to join her inside. “Please come in!”

  
“H-hello…” Hades takes a cautious step inside, wary of any traps Artemis may have set before she left Persephone on her own.

  
She let out a small laugh. “Don’t worry, Artemis may seem paranoid,” Her voice trailed off. “Well, she is paranoid. But not that paranoid.”

  
“Good to know.” Hades laughs as well, watching Persephone close the door behind him. “So. What’s this all about?”

  
She looks down, a cloud of anxiety fogging over her face. When she looks back up, she’s smiling again. “Do you want anything to drink first? Something to eat? I made cookies earlier.” She’s making her way to the large kitchen, opening the fridge and rummaging around.

  
Hades doesn’t want to push her into anything, so he follows her and sits on a barstool. “Ha. Sure. Do you have black tea?” He eyes the cookies on a plate near him and reaches for one. “And I’ll take one of these for sure. Thank you, Kore.”

  
Persephone softens and she laughs again. “Of course we do. But… I might need your help reaching it.” She opens a cabinet and reveals a box of earl gray tea on the highest shelf.

  
“Why is it up there? Artemis wouldn’t be able to reach that either.”

  
Persephone shrugs. “Neither of us drink it! We just keep it around for guests… like you! Now! Help please!” She points up at the shelf.

  
Hades sets his half-eaten cookie back on the plate and strides over to the cabinet, behind Persephone. He places one hand on her shoulder, and reaches up to grab the tea with the other. She turns around and looks up at him, blushing.

  
“Th- thanks.” She says quietly, turning back and closing the cupboard. “I’ll get this started for you.”

  
“Thank you, Persephone.” He looks to the sink. “I can help, if you’d like.”

  
“No, that’s okay! You’re my guest.”

  
Persephone fills a kettle and places it on the stove before grabbing some strawberry milk from the fridge for herself.

  
“Strawberry milk.” Hades remarks. “Seems on-brand for you.”

  
“Oh, hush.” She says, sitting beside him and punching his arm lightly.

  
They sit in silence for a moment, then Hades notices her grip on her cup has tightened. She’s staring into the pink liquid, her eyes glazed over. It’s then that the kettle starts to squeal. She snaps out of whatever state she was in and runs to the stove. Hades gets up as well, walking back to the cupboard and grabbing a mug. He puts a teabag in, waiting for Persephone to come over to pour some hot water in.

  
“Thank you.” He says, placing a gentle hand on her waist.

  
“You’re welcome.” She replies, melting into his touch.

  
It’s not something that he can ignore, the way she reacts to his hand on her. Or anytime they touch, really. She always seems so comfortable around him. He’s grateful for that.

  
She takes a deep breath before stepping away from him. “Should we move to the couch?” She asks, already making her way to the living room.

  
“Of course.” Hades follows her there, sitting down while she turns off the light in the kitchen and turns on a floor lamp that dimly lights the room.

  
Once Persephone sits down, he waits. He wants her to speak first. He’s there for her. She stares down at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers. He lets this go on for a moment or two before reaching over and taking one of her hands in his. She looks up at him, her eyes wet with tears.

  
“Oh my. Persephone…” Hades slides a bit closer to her, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, but as he does she leans into his chest, gripping tightly to the hand she’s holding. “What’s wrong, little goddess?”

  
She starts sobbing, turning her head to bury her face in his chest. “Something… Something bad happened.”

  
He reaches a hand up to her long hair and runs his fingers through it, trying to soothe her. “Okay. And you… want to tell me about it?”

  
Persephone sniffles, looking up at him. “I… Yes. For some reason…” She makes firm eye contact with him. “I feel like I should.”

  
“Alright.”

  
“But… I don’t want you to be angry.”

  
“With you?”

  
She nods.

  
“Persephone,” Hades takes her shoulders in his hands. “I could never be angry with you. Tell me what happened.”

  
“O-okay.” She turns and leans her back into his chest again, putting her full weight into him. “Um… So… A few weeks ago now, Hermes and Apollo came over.”

  
“Here?” Hades says, surprised. “I thought boys weren’t allowed in here.”

  
“Yeah. Me too.” Persephone sounds angry at this, but takes a deep breath. “But Apollo is her brother and Hermes is a trusted friend, so. They’re allowed I suppose.”

  
Hades furrows his brow. “Hmph. Well, okay. Sorry to interrupt.”

  
“That’s okay. Um… So. They were watching a movie… and I went to bed. And so did Artemis… And I guess Hermes fell asleep too?”

  
Hades felt something start to bubble deep in his stomach. Something… He couldn’t quite place yet.

  
“And uh… Apollo came into my room… and… and…”

  
Persephone started to cry again and Hades could place that feeling bubbling deep inside of him. Fury. Rage. Anger. White hot anger at Apollo.

  
“Stop.” He said, tilting her face up to meet his red eyes. “You don’t have to keep going.”

  
“I didn’t want to do it.” She said, tears streaming down her face.

  
“I know you didn’t.” Hades said, his anger steaming inside of him. “Does Artemis know?”

  
She nods. “That’s why she’s gone… she went to talk to Hestia about it… About my scholarship.”

  
It takes all of Hades’ strength not to squeeze Persephone as tightly as he can. “Are they… going to take it away from you?” He grits his teeth. “Because of this?”

  
“I’m not sure.” She sniffles again, rubbing slow circles on his thigh in a vain attempt to calm him down. “I… I hope not.”

  
“If they do,” He clenches his fists. “If they do…”

  
“There’s nothing you can do about it, Hades.” She says, turning to face him and taking his cheeks in her hands. “It’s okay. That was… kind of the whole deal.”

  
He gulps at the sudden eye contact. “Well I… I’ll pay your way through school.”

  
“Wh-what?” Persephone squeezes his face. "You can't do that, Had-"

  
“I can and I will, Persephone!” Hades shouts. Persephone lightens her grip on his cheeks and leans away a bit. He takes a breath and leans back down into her hands. "I’d do anything for you, Persephone.”

  
“Anything?”

  
“Yes.” He leans in close to her, so their noses are almost touching. “You deserve nothing less than the world.”

  
Persephone’s face flushes a deeper shade of pink, almost red, and she leans away from Hades. She turns away for a moment to hide the huge smile that has bloomed on her face. He said he’d do anything for her… Anything.

  
“Would you…” She turns back to him, looking down at her hands.

  
“Yes, little goddess?”

  
“Would you stay here tonight?” She looks up to meet his gaze, her eyes hopeful.

  
Hades considers this, knowing that if someone were to see him leaving the house tomorrow morning, it would be all over the Olympus tabloids. Hecate would see it, Artemis would see it… Minthe… Ah, to hell with it. He said he would do anything for Persephone. This falls under “anything”.

  
“Of course.” He says.

  
Persephone’s face brightens instantly; she looks happier than she’s been in the time that he’s been here. “Oh, thank you, Hades!” She grabs his hands, bringing them to her mouth and placing a small kiss on the back of each.

  
Hades feels his face get hot and turns away, trying not to let her see how ecstatic those small pecks made him. “Ahem… Well. Do you want me to sleep out here?”

  
“Oh!” She thinks for a moment. Best case scenario? She lets him sleep in her room. But he can also understand how inappropriate that would be, considering the circumstances. That would have to be… for another time. “We have a guest room!” She says finally. “I’ll go make sure the bed is all made up.” Persephone leaves the living room, practically running down a hallway.

  
Hades lets out a deep sigh. He’s glad Persephone told him what had happened… But now that he knows, he won’t rest until this is made right. Like he said, she deserves the world. And he would find a way to give it to her, starting with ruining Apollo. He deserves to hurt as much as she has. And Hades will make sure that happens.

  
“Okay!” She pops her head back into the room, shaking him out of his seething anger. “It’s all good!”

  
Persephone leads him down the hallway into the guest room. Not much going on in there decor-wise, but it would do for the evening. “Thank you, Persephone.”

  
As Hades walks toward the bed to lay down, she wraps her arms around his waist. “No, thank you, Hades. I appreciate you coming to see me.”

  
He turns and places a finger under her chin to tilt her face up to his. “Of course, Persephone. Thank you for trusting me.” He holds her tightly, feeling her melt into his body once again.

  
The embrace lasts for what feels like hours when they finally pull away from each other. Persephone smiles warmly at him before turning the light off and closing the door behind her.

  
Hades lays on the soft mattress, staring up at the ceiling.

  
“Apollo will pay for what he’s done.” He says aloud before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I'm publishing on Ao3! This was written before Hades and Minthe broke up in canon, but I decided to still include Hades' anxieties about her in the fic. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
